User talk:Ghouly89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vault-Tec Labs! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dude101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dude101 (Talk) 09:08, March 14, 2010 Tools This wiki needs allot of work, but it gets boring on my own. Thanks. NMA has most TeamX has them all, if you can navigate the site NewFMC has the most relevant stuff -User:Dude101 Team X Website Nope. I use Google to read all the foreign Fallout sites. - User:Dude101 Stuff to do The FO2 mod page needs to be replaced with categories. Look at the tactics section as an example, and follow the titles in the article (minor mod, location mod etc). I have been meaning to clean that up for a while. The way we have it now is not very good. Most mod pages need cleaning up as well. The descriptions are a bit crap because I started most every article in the hopes other people would help. Allot of mod pages are missing download links as well. I have been meaning to include screen shots of each mod, and maybe even making youtube vids to show what they do, but I don't think it is worth the effort (not many people actually care). The tactics art index is missing allot of reference images. We can use images from the vault as if they where hosted here as usual. Thats all I can think of for now. Thanks - User:Dude101 FO2 mods section It would have taken to long to explain, so I did it. Most of the articles are utter shite though and need allot of work. Thanks - User:Dude101 Page Names You should be able to move pages into new page names. - User:Dude101 ---- That's an afirmative. The thing is though, a megamod buglist page exists and MIB88 uses both. I don't understand what going on there, so I just left it. There lots of other stuff to do anyway. You could add download links to the mod pages and clean them up. Also if you have time the pages can be improved with the contents of the mods readmes etc. - User:Dude101 Deleting Pages Yeah. Admins can delete pages here. That's me and Ausir only. I am not a bureaucrat here, so I cannot grant admin (Kanhef should be an admin). Maybe Ausir will be nice and give me some more rights. Dude101 17:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Why can't I log in? Well, since it says on my talk page I have to contact you in case of problems, I'll do so. For some reason I can't log in on neither Vault, nor VT Labs, nor the associated Wikia-Answers with my username ("Anakriza"). I've recently requested a password reset and received a new password by e-mail, but when I enter it I get the message "You have not specified a valid user name". When I enter an incorrect password, it says "Incorrect password". I also can't find my username in the block logs and it doesn't look like I've been banned or something. Could you please help me? 08:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, I'm logging in with a new password I requested. I could try and request another one but I'll have to wait until the time limit expires. And it's not likely to be a problem with the browser, I've tried two browsers already. 09:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) **OK, but how can I contact you via e-mail or otherwise not to post my password on a talk page? 09:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ***Sent 10:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) **** Yes, that's exactly the problem. I didn't delete it. What's more, if you try to log in with an incorrect password, you'll see the message "Incorrect password" instead of "There is no user by this username". What's more, the error message is strange. When the username is wrong, I get an error "There is no user by this name". When the password is wrong, I get "Incorrect password". But this error message only appears when you leave the username field blank, so there must be a bug in the software or some kind of database corruption. Well, if there is no other option I can register a new account, but I don't know what to do if it happens again. 11:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ***** Yes, do so. Well, thanks for your help. 11:13, May 22, 2010 (UTC) User rights I already made you admin and Dude a bureaucrat some time ago. :) Ausir(talk) 00:29, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's just me and Dude as bureaucrats and you as sysop. Ausir(talk) 23:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::OK, if Dude101 agrees. Ausir(talk) 07:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :: I Agree. Ghouly's help has been great and I sure could use some more. Dude101 17:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Forums Should work properly now :) Template:Forumheader needed to be updated. In addition, for every forum you create you need a sub-template of Template:Forumheader and a category, both of which should be named like the forum itself (e.g. Template:Forumheader/Fallout 3 modding discussion and Category:Fallout 3 modding discussion). -- Porter21 (talk) 08:11, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's perfectly normal the forums contain these pages, at least when using The Vault's forum templates - you'll find them in The Vault's forums as well, they are just way down the list. I'll take a stab at not having them listed later if I get the chance, but it's not a sign something's amiss :) And yeah, automatic welcome messages tend to provide some unintended irony occasionally. -- Porter21 (talk) 09:21, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the compliments ;) I've now resolved the issue with the forum templates and updated the template here; the overview pages should no longer show up in the topic listing. I've also taken the liberty of importing a couple of The Vault's template documentation and meta templates so you can have proper documentation here, hope you don't mind. -- Porter21 (talk) 10:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, feel free to. No special attribution needed, there are plenty of other wikis which use some of my templates :) -- Porter21 (talk) 22:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Fallout 2 restoration project. can you i don't know..... send me a link for a download for free? all i find is scam and fakes. thanks, Maciekwys@gmail.com FRMs Just posted a message on NMA. :Don't worry about making a template for the gumf. If you think you can work out a way of organising this, feel free though. I'm going to bed Dude101 21:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: If you have time, can you create the categories I posted on NMA Dude101 21:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: great work Ghouly. It looks fab.Dude101 17:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: Nice work man. I'm super busy and tired with RL. Can I buck pass on the implementation stuff to you (copy and paste table etc). I'll start upping mod FRMs as soon as I get a chance Dude101 : Thanks allot Ghouly. I really did need help with this wiki, and I appreciate it. Dude101 22:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :: For Tiles and critters, can you create a new header directing people to upload FRM packs to http://www.atomicgamer.com if they have thousands of FRMs. Until we find another solution, this is the best one. Dude101 :::NMA uploads through atmoic gamer. As much as I wish it was that simple, it is not. FRMs uploads to NMA will more than likely in up in the abyss unless an admin is PM'd. I have spoken to BN about this before. It is better if they upload direct to atomic games, which they will have to make an account for. We can PM Brother None every other month, and ask him to add the FRM links to the DL section on mass. I guess we can ask them to leave a transitory file upload link (megupload etc) and then upload to atomic gamer our selves though Dude101 22:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah it's a pain in the ass, but I would rather spend a few minutes creating permanent links, and have new art than have nothing uploaded Dude101 23:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :NMA primary or any other permanent links to other sites like Teamx, Fallout Files, New FMC FalloutNow, Shamo etc are fine. There is no need to make "official links" in those cases. We just want to avoid rapidshare type links, as well as primary links to unknown sites which we cannot guarantee will exist next year. We would need to create our own link in that case Dude101 Bureaucrats TBH, I thought Ausir did that already. I ticked the box. Dude101 09:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Scenery section Maybe I'm just hung over but, I the scenery page does not seem to like the scenery category. Dude101 15:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Template Sorry Ghouly. I have not forgot. Tired and ill. Will try and will some energy to post this in a minute. Dude101 18:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I've added the missing frm files. I also tried to edit them into the listing, but me and the wiki syntax are not friends, so it might be messed up a bit. Request v 2.0 Brain is fried still. I'm not sure how we can improve things. My wiki skills aren't as powerful as yours. Sleepy Dude101 18:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Logo Here's a first stab: proposal 1, i'll make another one or two and you can decide which you prefer. — Game widow 17:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :And a second one proposal 2 — Game widow 18:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Third one :) with fallout font, and yes, it must be /exactly/ 250px x 65px — Game widow 18:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Template:FRM table You simply need to move the tags inside the #ifeq statements. I've gone ahead and changed it. -- Porter21 (talk) 13:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Page deletion It was a suplicate of: http://falloutmods.wikia.com/wiki/Scenery_-_Vehicles - Dude101 Site logo You can change the favicon by uploading a new version of . There is no thumbnail displayed on the file page itself; don't let that irritate you though, you can view it by clicking on the link to the "raw" file (see e.g. The Vault's favicon). explains how to create a file meeting the requirements (size, format). -- Porter21 (talk) 09:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Template:Forumheader Well, the 2px padding seems to be working fine for me. If you're trying to replicate the look we have over at the Vault, it, the easiest way would probably be copying both the updated CSS in Common.css and the updated forumheader and forumlist templates. If that's not what you were looking for, please let me know :) Regarding copying the color scheme - having a slightly different scheme might make this wiki more recognizable, but I don't mind if you want to copy the Vault's scheme for simplicity ;) -- Porter21 (talk) 20:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Heya, I put partial protection on the FO3 modding FAQ and forum index. It's tiring moderating the anom edits Dude101 20:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Template:Abb / Games The updated icon shows just fine for me, so it seems it indeed was a caching issue. Regarding , the resizing functionality required an update to and you still had the old version here. I've updated it; should work now. By the way, if you're wondering why the tags are not working here (showing up as plain text), it's because Labeled Section Transclusion is not enabled on this wiki. This is also why the list of abbreviations is not being transcluded on Template:Games/doc. -- Porter21 (talk) 22:11, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :There is an explanation what it's good for at mw:Extension:Labeled Section Transclusion. We use it in a couple of places over at The Vault; for example in template docs, on policy pages or on pages like w:c:fallout:Fallout 2 books or w:c:fallout:Fallout 3 books (the large table consists of smaller tables transcluded from the book pages). :If you want to use it, you need to request the extension to be enabled via . -- Porter21 (talk) 22:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I can't really judge how useful it would be for this wiki - that's up to you. I just wanted you to be aware that it may be used in templates/docs copied from The Vault. -- Porter21 (talk) 22:36, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages w/o Redirects Hey there, I added a redirect for your rename of Fallout1 High Resolution Patch to Fallout 1 High Resolution Patch. It was a good change but next time please leave a redirect; this is very important for things such as Google search results, so that old links can get to the new location. Personally I'd prefer if the forwarding could be automatic but wikia doesn't work that way. Nevermind I got the redirects to be automatic. Hooray! Thank you :) Sduibek 25px|link=User talk:Sduibek 20:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Site Background & Navigation Is it just me, or is the site's background broken for anyone else? Kinda off-putting... Anyway, I have a request/suggestion that the Fallout New Vegas Mods page be added to the site's main navigation. Echoes of Fate (talk) 13:38, April 1, 2015 (UTC) GECK Wiki Hello! I'm the administrator of GECK WIKI, formerly Russian Vault-Tec Labs Wiki. Our wiki-projects are interconnected through interwiki, and I have an offer for you. Could you create articles on scripts, functions and the structure of the GECK editor on this wiki? I think this would improve the attendance of the two wiki-projects. --Captain MacMillan (talk) 14:44, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Modding tools additions hello, i've ran across theNMA's Fallout 1 megathread for Modding tools and utilitiesand would like to link it here with some FAQs thanks for reading this Spongefreak1770 (talk) 22:58, July 10, 2018 (UTC)